


Shinigami Investigating

by Anlace



Series: Random Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cinematic Records, Gen, Grim Reapers, Library of Records, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Prompt Fic, Reapers, Self Prompt, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlace/pseuds/Anlace
Summary: The Undertaker saw something mysterious in a cinematic record and investigates.





	Shinigami Investigating

**Author's Note:**

> WRITING PROMPT: 5 words: Library, Dolphin, Ethereal, Replay, Undertaker. 
> 
> With these words, I knew there was only one thing I could write. Enjoy this brief snippet.

“_**Shinigami**_ _ ** Investigating”** _

Grell couldn't help rubbing up against the Undertaker, “I don't know why you want to see it. It was a regular mortal. No one special. It wasn't even a particularly exciting death; _old age_.” The young Grim Reaper said with disdain.

Looking through the Library of Record's shelves for one of Grell Sutcliff's most recent acquisitions, the Undertaker ignored Grell's attempts to dissuade him from his search, “I saw something. Its been bothering me since it came in.”

The flamboyant crimson haired Reaper tried to move the Undertaker's long bangs to see his face, “Let me see it, just one more time.”

With a sigh of frustration the Undertaker turned to let Grell lift up his long grey bangs to see the handsome yet scarred face underneath. He knew Grell wouldn't let up until he gave in, so he stood ready for the scream that came and the embrace that followed.

Looking as if swooning was imminent, Grell just waved the Undertaker on, “Fourth shelf, seventh book from the right.”

Plucking the cinematic record from the shelf, the Undertaker opened it and replayed the person's life until he found what he was looking for. The family had entered the Aquarium inside the London Zoo, and milled about looking at all there was to see, when over by the dolphin enclosure he saw an ethereal ghostly light.

That was it! That was what was bothering him, it was no ghost, it was an ANGEL! Why was there an angel at the death of a normal mortal? From what the Undertaker could see in the record there was nothing special that would have turned the angel's attention to the mortal. This was highly unusual and he didn't like it one bit. It was an enigma that he had to get to the bottom of, because the presence of an angel only meant danger to everyone involved. After Angela tried to rewrite Ciel's history, it took quick work from the Undertaker to rewrite current events in order to save the little Earl. There was no telling what this angel wanted or what it might do next. But the Undertaker was determined to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: London DID have an aquarium in the time of Black Butler, however, I found no information on dolphins ever having been there. *Shrugs* Ah well.


End file.
